


The Black Couch

by lucydwrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, thorcid
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, couch making out oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydwrites/pseuds/lucydwrites
Summary: This fic takes place the day of the finale rehearsals of season 8 and it is actually based in a dream that I had.





	The Black Couch

It was crazy how everything was ending. Here, at the start of all things.

Acid was at backstage of the theater, peeking through the lights behind the curtains, the girls dancing and laughing around. He was feeling so happy with that scene.

The filming seemed a distant past. And now he wasn’t alone anymore. He had these sisters for a lifetime, and more than that, he wanted them around for a lifetime.

The vibrating cellphone inside his pocket brought him back from his musings. He checked the message from his always worried sister:

“Where are you? Your dress is here from the dryer. It’s fucking stunning. You’re gonna kill all these bitches”

He quickly licked the piercing of his lips in a devilish way. He started walking-texting into the common dressing room where they spent the whole day doing the interviews for the media.

“Send me pictures now. It’s almost done here. Love ya”

When he opened the door he squinted with the brightness of the place, lit with mirrors and colorful clothing. It was complete silent, making the contrast even bigger. A scenario that didn’t happen the whole day.

“What the h..?”, he scooped around while checking his phone for his sister answer.

“I’m heeeere!”, Thorgy cried out in the back of the room. He was lying on an old black couch with no shoes on. And with the same outfit he wore on the rehearsal.

He finally spotted him in clear sight as he was walking into his direction, finding extremely amusing how the couch did not fit his legs completely.

“Are you ok?”, he asked noticing that he was a little bit dozed out, “Did you smoke anything?"

"Girl, shut up I’m just taking a fucking nap”, and Thorgy slapped Acid’s leg when he got close.

He chuckled and sat down on the floor, placing himself in a sort of “giving birth position”. His head was almost using Thorgy’s chest as a pillow as he was browsing his phone again. Thorgy deep sighed with eyes closed. Acid side looked at him holding a grin.

“I can feel you thinking”, he said and Thorgy laughed loudly squeezing Betty’s shoulder.

One thing he knew about Thorgy Thor was that he was always talking, even in silence: with his constant moving arms and one thousand expressions face.

“Who do you think it’s gonna win Miss Congeniality?, Thorgy finally let it out.

Acid looked deep is his tiny blue eyes almost saying "Come on, girl. Really?”

Thorgy seemed to get the answer by telepathy.

“I knooooow, Cynthia deserves everything. I love her too…”, he said rolling eyes, “She is just amazing”, he sighed again defeated.

Acid was kinda surprised how they could read each other so well but felt bad that Thorgy was a little blue about it.

“It’s just that I…I really wanted to win something, you know what I mean?”, he said with his hands doing that familiar dance.

“Well, you’ve won. We’re here."

They searched the answer in each other’s eyes for a moment, trying to understand each other without saying a word again. And it was a little awkward until Acid continued to speak.

"Take Drag Con for example. Yesterday was fucking amazing. Your fans are crazy about you. We’re gonna travel the whole world with 5 dollar wigs. I mean, your 5 dollar wigs…”, Thorgy pinched his arm laughing.

He was full of Thorgy bruises but he didn’t mind.

“Well, aren’t you the queen of the pep talks, miss Elizabeth?”, Thorgy answered teasing him and Acid rolled his eyes caught being nice.

The messages on his cell phone were beeping non stop so he took it from the floor to check it out.

“Ugh, get off Grindr for one second, you horny bitch”, Thorgy said pretending an annoyed voice.

It was his sister with the pics. He did have a lot of Grindr notifications but he didn’t care about trade at that moment at all.

“When are you going to use Grindr and Scruff, Thorgles?”, he asked playing it cool but actually dying to know.

“Girl please, I can’t. I don’t even know where my phone is. And I don’t knoooow…pfff….I have the impression that I wouldn’t get any dates. At least not as Shane. I think Thorgy would get dick for days…” and he snapped his fingers.

Acid grinned shaking his head and side looked at Shane; wearing his beige beanie and all his dreads spread on the cushion of the sofa.

Then he realized he still had his shoes on and decided to be bare foot too. Which made Thorgy a little bit confused with the lack of a warning.  
The tile was cold. But he was feeling very warm inside when he looked at Thorgy again.

“What?? I mean it….I think I would attract a very specific type of hipster psychos out there and besi-”

“Shane, who wouldn’t wanna date you? You’re a tall, handsome, Nordic, musician, clown, intelligent, mustard lover, drag queen”, he stopped Thorgy’s speech.

“And you have the best smile ever”, he added it before Thorgy had a chance to continue.

Then he questioned himself too. Why someone like Thorgy was alone . He understood how peculiar was his friend, but that what made him even more special.

Thorgy that was in silence still processing everything all flustered and burst into laughter.

“Well…”, he said wiping the joy tears of his eyes under his glasses, “ You should write my profile. My fangirls say that I look like a lesbian art teacher”, he said smiling, as if he lit up with the best smile comment.

Acid chuckled shaking his head, but after taking a good stare at Thorgy he finally saw the art teacher vibe.

“Oh my god…"

They were quiet for a moment as Acid checked more messages. There was complete comfort in their silence.

Thorgy started to brush his fingers into Acid’s hair while he was almost falling sleep. They could hear the muffled sounds of the world outside. And the other queens and producers talking. Acid felt melting with his fondling.

Acid loved how Thorgy was always touching and hugging people. Not many people could pull that off without making them feel uncomfortable. But he would dare anyone to resist his touch. He was trailing his sideburns and earlobes and that felt amazing, almost electric. He got closer to Thorgy’s head, never looking at him and keeping pretending to pay attention to his phone.

"You’re growing your hair again…”, he sounded asleep touching the side of Acid’s head, "I think the first time I’ve seen you perform you had platinum blonde hair?“, he mumbled with his eyes closed, trying to recall the memories, fingers inside Acid’s hair making little curls.

"Yeaaaaah, that’s not happening again”, Acid answered tilting his head with the direction of Thorgy’s fingers.

God, he could spend the whole night like this.

He also remembered that the first time they met they made out. Yep. Ages ago. Before drag race even existed.

And Thorgy’s hands were soft. It had little bumps because of the strings, but they were as gentle as the music they make.

His lips tasted and like beer and cherry lollipops.

That night was blur. New Year’s eve. A bathroom stall.

He was a feeling a little bit turned on and he shifted position making Thorgy waking up from the slumber.

“No, keep going”, he put Thorgy’s hand on his head like a dog. He wondered how ridiculous and needy that must have looked. Thorgy found it sweet.

“Your hair is done for tomorrow”, Thogy said giggling looking at the mess he made on the top of Acid’s hair.

“You bitch!”, Acid said fixing the hair amused, but really missing the contact of Thorgy’s hands.

He turned his attention to the cellphone again and as he was deleting some pics, and he found pics of Thorgy in his cell phone. From a photoshoot he took weeks ago in his place.

“These pictures are stunning”, he said showing them to Thorgy. One rare picture of Thorgy wearing a pink gown looking extremely glamorous and yet very Thorgy.

“Betty, you never sent me these pictures! I want them!”, Thorgy was fully awake now picking up the cell phone from Acid’s hand and looking up in the air, crossing his legs and if he was going to read a book. Acid finally sit closer by Thorgy’s side so they could see them together. Their cheeks almost touching.

“What are you talking about? I emailed you like a week ago”, Thorgy turned his face at him rolling eyes with the cellphone still in the air.

“Not the printed versions, but still. I forget you need things in oil painting”, Acid rolled yes annoyed.

Thorgy was too distracted trying to zoom the pictures.

“You should wear this dress tomorrow”

Thorgy shook his head.

“Ugh. You wearing pants to the red carpet”, Acid assumed noticing the grin growing in Thorgy’s face.

“Well, you’ll see it”, he teased giving his phone back and turning his face and body to Acid. They were really close. They stared at each other for few seconds.

How long were they here?

Acid didn’t want this night to stop.

Then Acid approached Thorgy’s neck, which first looked like he was going for a kiss, and Thorgy’s tiny eyes got big in surprise.

He sniffed his neck, planting a quick kiss, making him giggle.

“Girl, whaaaaaat?”, he said laughing and curling with his hands going crazy in the air.

“What perfume is this, it is soooo good”, Acid said dead serious looking at the wet mark he left on Thorgy’s neck. Thorgy was shy with the whole situation and yet very willing to continue playing. He hesitated a little bit flustered.

“Uh…um…”, Thorgy cleared his throat and fumbled his bonnet, “Eternity Aqua by Calvin Klein”, he finally remembered surprised with his own memory and avoiding to make eye contact with Acid.

“I’m the homeless man that smells good and people pay to sniff me”, he added.

Acid laughed never leaving his eyes. Thorgy finally had the courage to met his.

“You know… this move of yours sounded a little bit like those fan fictions people are writing about us” , Thorgy said.

“Oh my gooooooooood!”, Acid cried laughing. He was embarrassed of his endeavor but this was so good he didn’t want to stop.

“And now this is the part where we fuck on this sofa and Bob’s purse comes first to interrupt or some shit”, Thorgy continued in his classic reading voice as Acid was bawling on the floor.

They cooled themselves down but the game was on. There was no going back. The air in the room changed.

“I… I don’t think this couch can handle both of us tho”, he implied in a suggesting way. He was eager to Thorgy’s answer.

Thorgy just raised one brow, like eating fruit snacks, and gave a little pat on the cushion of the sofa. Acid stood up and laid down facing him, bringing him closer, grabbing his waist. Thorgy put his arms around his shoulder.The sofa was really tiny for two grown ass man like them indeed. Their faces were really close. He could feel Thorgy’s breath.

“Shane… what the fuck are we doing?”, Acid said in a serious but anticipating tone.

Thorgy cuddled Acid’s face with both hands and kissed him.

It was very slow in the beginning…exploring the memory of that night in the club…lighting it up again…but their bodies were pulling each other, as if an invisible magnetic force was working on them.

Acid moved his hands from his waist to his back, pulling gently his dreads but he was getting hungrier and more desperate. He grabbed Thorgy’s thigh up so he could straddle him a little bit. He begin to thrust slowly and he felt Thorgy reacting, letting go a soft moan. The room was lacking of air. Thorgy slid one hand from his face and traveled to his torso and stomach with the skill of an excellent musician. He was playing all the strings of his body.

In the back of his head there was a stop button waiting to be pushed, but he lost track of that when Thorgy grabbed his ass.

“Jamin..”, Thorgy said planting kisses on his neck while Acid was almost on top of him. He just grunted. That was all he could manage to do.

Thorgy suddenly shifted position pinning Acid and straddling him on top. He took of his bonnet and all his dreads fell on his face. Acid couldn’t stop staring. Thorgy rubbed his face breathing heavily all flustered. Acid laughed catching his breath too.

“Fuck!”, Thorgy finally said exasperated and let go a delicious laughter that made Acid even more excited.

“Yes, please!?” Acid answered looking down and giving a little nod. He was feeling that all blood in his body went south and he was almost light headed.

Then Thorgy got up putting his dreads up and walked towards the mirror. Acid protested still laying down.

“Wait what???!!!” he cried in frustration.

“We can’t do this here the other girls are coming any second”, Thorgy said looking himself in the mirror, and fixing his shorts, “You messed me up real good, Jesus”

“I messed you up?!! I can’t even stand up right now. Sweatpants were not made to be pants!” he protested trying to stay still while Thorgy peeked in the mirror holding his amusement.

"What a waste…” he teased walking back towards him, and for a second Acid thought they were going to continue, “Think about…dead cats in highways…kimonos…”, Acid was with his eyes closed laughing, “Trixie’s make up!”

Acid threw a pillow on him and Thorgy escaped.

“Bring me that bucket of ice, you asshole!”, he said adjusting himself to a sitting position. He was feeling more relaxed but not less horny.

Thorgy took a little bit the find it and then handed him the bucket of ice. He sat by his side trying not to laugh of the whole situation. They could hear Robbie and Naomi’s voices in the corridor.

“I think we need to resume this…after the finale”, Thorgy said sweetly to him. He was in Bitter Betty mode on, but only Thorgy could make ice heart melt.

He just nodded and half smiled feeling the cold of the ice getting though his pants.

“Yay I found my phone!”, Thorgy said after finding the rare artifact between the gaps of the couch. Acid noticed their bare feet touching on the floor and for a moment he wished he had his camera with him.

He wanted to take pictures of Thogy’s feet. Jeesus. He had it bad.

He picked up his own cell from the floor. And a black marker that he found next to it.

“Here”, he grabbed Thorgy’s right arm and wrote:

“The black couch marks the spot”

“Your new tattoo”, he said and grinned standing up right on time for the girls to come in. Thorgy rubbed his thumb under the writing with tenderness.

“Finally these interviews are done!”, Robbie said as Naomi was following him in heels. They didn’t notice anything different. Bob arrived after them.

“Thorgles and Elizabeth, let’s go!”, he said picking up his backpack and the minute he looked at Thorgy and Acid he noticed something different.

"Were you bitches drinking?“, he said pointing to melting bucket of ice. They looked at each other.

"Actually it was sitting there when we.. .” Thorgy was looking for a answer but he was still a little bit struck and then Acid jumped in to complete his answer.

“I just noticed it now. Can we take these beers home?”, Acid played cool. Bob was still not buying it because he could read his friends as book.

“Just let’s go ok…”, he said but planning to drag them later. He noticed the writing on Thorgy’s arm.

“Ugh, Betty wrote on me when I was sleeping. I guess I have a new tattoo”, he said pretending to be annoyed about it.

Bob just felt that there was something different in the air. But then again, everything was upside down lately…everything was going to resume after the finale…


End file.
